


I do I do I do I do!

by thekindworthreading



Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, Whamilton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: George and Alex are getting married.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Whamilton Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819273
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	I do I do I do I do!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamilHam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/gifts), [gagakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/gifts), [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> This is for day 7 of Whamilton Week - Tie which is the last day and I´m very sad that it´s ending but I had so much fun writing for it! Thank you @gagakuma and @HamilHam for those amazing prompts!!
> 
> @goddamnfaith In celebration of your very cute proposal yesterday, I love you, honey❤️

It´s only half an hour until the ceremony starts and George should start making his way to the chapel, but instead he is walking down the hallway to the room where Alex is getting ready. They had planed on not seeing each other until the ceremony, but George wants to make sure that Alex is alright, knowing how emotional today is going to be for him. He takes a deep breath when he reaches the door, trying to calm his nerves, before he knocks.

“Yeah?”, he hears his soon to be husband saying from inside.

“It´s me, can I come in?”

Alex is silent for a few moments, before he opens the door, giving him an unsure smile. He isn´t yet wearing his jacket and his tie is hanging loosely around his neck, but he still looks stunning.

“Did something happen? Is everything alright?”, Alex asks a bit worried, glancing past George into the hallway, as if he expects to see some sort of disaster lurking there.

“Everything is great. I just wanted to see you, make sure you are okay.”

Alexander´s eyes dart back to him and he gives him a bright smile.

“Everything is great. I´m so happy and so excited that I can barely handle it.”

George can´t help but smile back, reaching out to cup his fiancé´s face.

“Me too. I can´t wait to be able to officially call you my husband.”

Alex drops his eyes for a second, a soft blush spreading on his cheeks, and George can barely handle how much love he feels for him.

“Isn´t it like bad luck that we see each other before the actual marriage?”, Alex asks, but he pulls George into his dressing room, nonetheless.

George shrugs, leaning down to press a quick kiss onto Alexander´s lips.

“Does this feel like bad luck to you?”, he mumbles, and Alex shakes his head, grinning again.

“No, it absolutely doesn´t.”

He pulls George down to kiss him again, while manoeuvring him around the room. George just goes with it, completely lost in the kiss. He only opens his eyes when he feels his knees bumping into something, carefully sitting down on the chair, and pulling Alex into his lap. They part for the briefest moment, their foreheads pressed together, and their hot and rapid breath mingling, before George pulls him into a kiss again.

“Alex, baby, we really need to stop.”, George mumbles after some time, but still doesn´t make a move to let go of him.

“Hm? Do we really need to?”, Alex asks, pressing another kiss to George´s lips. “It´s our wedding after all, they can´t start without us, they will have to wait for us.”

George laughs softly at that, but still pushes Alex away insistently.

“We have time for that later.”, he says at Alexander´s whine, but silently agrees with the other man, that they should just keep doing that for the rest of the day.

Alex grumbles something, that George doesn´t understand and isn´t even sure he wants to understand, but finally gets off George´s lap. The older man stands up as well, gently fixing Alexander´s hair again, before he lets his hands drop to his shoulders. He takes the tie and he can feel his fiancé´s breath hitch a bit, and gives him a smile.

“You know I can do that myself?”, Alex asks, but doesn´t make a move to stop him.

“I know you can, but I like doing it for you and this is the last time I can tie it for you while I´m your fiancé.”

Alex laughs quietly at that, shaking his head.

“You are an idiot.”, he says fondly, leaning up to kiss George.

“I told you to stop that.”, George says with a laugh, taking a step back, while still holding onto the tie.

It takes him some fiddling, because Alex keeps squirming, before he manages to tie the cravat. After he is done, he takes a step back to see if it looks alright, before handing Alex his jacket. Alex slips into it and the sight almost takes his breath away. He feels himself tearing up a bit, even though he promised himself he wouldn´t cry on their big day, as unrealistic as it is.

“You look beautiful, Alexander.”, George whispers, his voice cracking a bit.

Alex gives him an almost shy smile and takes a step forward, lifting his hands to smooth out George´s jacket.

“Well, you are very handsome yourself. I´ve always liked my men in three-piece-suits.”

George laughs softly, leaning down to kiss Alexander´s head.

“I know. You´ve told me that on multiple occasions and that´s the reason I´m wearing it, my dear.”

Alex is about to say something as a response, when there´s a knock on the door. They both jump slightly in surprise, and Alex calls that they can come in.

“I was looking for you!”, John says, as soon as he opens the door. “You both should have been in the chapel like half an hour ago!”

He sounds a bit breathless and George thinks that Alexander´s expression looks almost guilty.

“Give us a second okay?”, Alex asks, and after a moment John nods with a sigh and closes the door again.

Alex turns back to George, smiling fondly up at him.

“You are the best husband anyone could ever wish for and you aren´t even my husband yet. God, I love you so much I can barely handle it.”

George is filled with so much love for the younger man that he is speechless for a moment, so he just pulls him against him, hugging him tightly to his chest.

“I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you and I am the happiest man that I will be able to call you my husband soon.”

He hears Alex sniffling, before he lets out a laugh.

“Fuck you, you are making me cry and the wedding hasn´t even started yet.”, Alex complains, but there is only fondness in his voice.

“Payback´s a bitch, huh, honey?”, George gives back, which causes Alex to laugh even more.

“I absolutely can´t believe you´ve just said that. Especially on our wedding day.”

He leans back to look at George, giving him a bright smile, and then gets on his tiptoes to press one last kiss to his lips. Alex disentangles himself from him a moment later, stepping back and taking his hand.

“Ready, my husband?”, George asks, and Alex smiles up at him.

“I have never been readier in my life, my husband.”, he gives back.

With that they walk out of the door towards the waiting wedding guests and towards their joined future.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! It would be great of you´d let me know in the comments what you thought of it! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm where you can also send me requests for what to write next! I´m happy to do that!  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
